Le côté sombre
by PlumeDeChien
Summary: Peu après sa régénération, la douzième incarnation du Docteur agit étrangement. Clara s'inquiète de le voir si triste. Mais qu'arrive-t-il au vieux Seigneur du Temps ?


Clara s'accrochait à la console du TARDIS. Le Docteur était maintenu seulement par son poing fermement enserré autour d'un levier. Le bruit métallique de l'atterrissage retentit suivit de so long gong sourd habituel. Le Docteur, bien plus sage et posé depuis sa dernière régénération, sourit à Clara comme s'il était absolument ravi d'avoir réussit son atterrissage. Clara lui rendit son sourire, un sourire timide et faux que le Docteur ne sembla pas remarquer.

Elle le regarda se diriger vers la porte en pensant que son Docteur avait bien changé. Lui qui était comme un enfant surexcité, était à présent calme. En dehors de son apparence, qui le faisait paraître nettement plus vieux, son caractère avait été chamboulé par cette dernière transformation. Lorsqu'il la regardait ses yeux étaient pleins de tristesse, parfois même de regrets. Quelques fois ses traits étaient si frappés par la fatalité et le désespoir qu'on lui aurait donné quelques centaines d'années de plus. Clara était incapable de savoir si c'était dû au fait qu'il vivait peut-être sa dernière vie. L'âge semblait l'avoir rattrapé après toutes ses années. Il lui arrivait même de se retourner vivement comme s'il sentait une présence derrière lui. Clara n'osait pas l'admettre mais il lui arrivait quelques fois la même chose.

Les bulles montaient dans l'eau jusqu'à disparaître à la surface.

Le TARDIS lui aussi avait pris un coup de vieux, le Docteur déplorait de plus en plus souvent certaines pertes d'énergie subites et répétait sans cesse que l'énergie du TARDIS s'échappaient, mais pour aller où ? Autant dire que les voyages dans le TARDIS étaient devenus mornes, pas monotones non mais ils avaient perdu de leur pêche et de leur vitalité. C'était devenu des voyages d'exploration plus que de véritables aventures. Et lorsque le Docteur ouvrit la porte du TARDIS, Clara fut presque contente de voir une masse de fumée rouge s'engouffrer à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Une fois à l'intérieur, la fumée forma comme un anneau incandescent autour de la colonne de verre de la console. Il vint ensuite encercler Clara, se resserrant lentement autour d'elle.

\- Clara !

Le Docteur accourut. Alors que la fumée allait toucher la peau de Clara, elle sembla frémir puis s'éleva dans les airs et prit lentement une forme humanoïde. Elle descendit ensuite jusqu'à toucher le sol, alors ses pieds se matérialisèrent. La fumée laissa place à une peau opaque. Ce fut le tour ensuite de tout le reste du corps à partir des extrémités, les derniers traits qui se matérialisèrent furent ceux du visage. Ses traits étaient indistincts, seul ses yeux étaient nets, des yeux tout à fait normal mise à part leur iris qui était rouge écarlate. On devinait un sourire effrayant sur ses lèvres qui n'étaient guère plus que des voluptés de fumée. Il observait Clara d'un air malsain. Il semblait chercher en elle quelque chose.

\- Que voulez-vous ? D'où venez-vous ? Quelle est votre planète d'origine ?

La voix du Docteur résonna dans le silence qui suivit. Ces questions étaient tellement banales alors que l'être qui leur faisait face était tout sauf banal. Il se dégageait de cette chose une chaleur diffuse pas comme celle d'un feu mais plus comme la chaleur se dégageant d'un corps mut par la colère. Oui, cet être dégageait de la colère, une sombre colère, haineuse et refoulée. Le Docteur prenait maintenant de grandes inspirations calmes et posées. Le masque n'était pas rouillé même après toutes ses années dans l'eau.

Un frisson de peur remonta le long du dos de Clara, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais le fait que la créature e l'observait plus vraiment et que le Docteur est subitement changé de comportement l'intriguait, l'effrayaient même. Elle ne pouvait pas faire taire cette petite lueur de peur aussi inexplicable qu'incontrôlable qu'elle ressentait. Une voix rauque s'éleva alors de la fumée humanoïde.

\- Vous m'aviez caché cette autre forme de vie ? Serait-ce une traîtrise ?

\- C'est sûrement le TARDIS.

De sa voix fluette, Clara espérait surtout se rassurer elle-même car l'idée d'avoir voyagé tout ce temps avec un passager clandestin ne l'enchantait guère, le fait que le Docteur ne l'ait pas sentit était aussi très intriguant.

\- Il n'y a aucune autre forme de vie, potentiellement dangereuse ici autre que vous et moi. Clara peut-être et je suppose que vous ne vous inquiétez pas de quelques animaux ou traces d'esprit, ni même de la conscience d'un vaisseau spatial. Je me trompe ?

La voix du Docteur se faisait beaucoup trop posée pour être naturelle. Il semblait prendre soin de chaque mot comme s'il eut peur que son interlocuteur ne le comprenne pas.

\- J'ai déjà senti et écarté toutes les petites consciences inférieures dont vous parlez. Ce dont je parles c'est d'une autre intelligence supérieure. Et sachez, Docteur, que je ne considère pas l'être humain comme réel forme d'intelligence quoi que celle-ci n'est pas trop …. enfin moins que les autres.

La petite protestation de Clara passa inaperçue. Toute l'attention de la chose était maintenant dirigée sur le Docteur bien que celle-ci ne se soit pas encore retournée pour pouvoir le regarder en face. Cela ne semblait pas gêner le Docteur. Dans ses yeux on décelait une pointe de curiosité noyé dans quelque chose de plus sombre. La masse informe paraissait s'amuser beaucoup de tester les lacunes du Docteur.

\- S'il y avait une forme « d'intelligence supérieure » dans mon propre vaisseau je le saurais.

\- Ah ! Même le grand Docteur n'est pas capable de surveiller qui erre dans « son propre vaisseau ». Vous me décevez beaucoup vous savez. Allons je vais vous guider. Vous d'abord.

Une sorte d'excroissance, qui devait être un bras, se souleva alors pour indiquer le chemin au Docteur. Et bien que le Docteur marcha maintenant à côté de Clara, celle-ci n'en fut pas plus rassurée que lorsqu'elle était face à la créature. Le Docteur avait frémit lorsqu'il était passé au niveau de la chose et à présent s'était à Clara de frissonner. Elle-même n'aurait pas su pourquoi. Pendant quelques minutes, ils marchèrent, leurs pas résonnant dans les longs couloirs du TARDIS. Bientôt, alors que Clara commençait à se lasser de se petit jeu, elle remarqua que le couloir dans lequel ils venaient de s'engager était un cul-de-sac mais à peine eut-elle le temps d'y penser que la voix rauque de la brume retentit.

\- C'est ici.

\- Il n'y a rien ici.

Le ton du Docteur était sans appel mais on sentait tout de même l'amusement dans la voix qui lui répondit.

\- En es-tu sûr, Seigneur du Temps ? Je ne la vois pas mais je la sens, toi tu pourras l'ouvrir.

Clara regarda le Docteur en recherchant une explication, les yeux de celui-ci s'agrandirent. Il y eu alors comme une brise légère dans les tréfonds du TARDIS. Le Docteur se roula en boule subitement. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, grognant, psalmodiant des choses dont personne ne saisissait le sens.

\- Docteur ? Vous allez bien ?

Clara s'agenouilla auprès de lui. Une voix s'éleva de nulle part, ou plutôt de partout.

\- Nous pourrions faire tant de chose ensemble. Je te comprends mieux que quiconque. Je sais que tu ne peux pas me rejeter, tu m'attends depuis trop longtemps.

A peine Clara eut-elle posée sa main sur l'épaule du Docteur que celui-ci cessa de bouger. Sa respiration était lente et profonde. La voix reprit.

\- Le combat est inutile, Seigneur du Temps, et tu le sais. Nous sommes deux parties d'un tout. Toute ta vie tu n'as attendu que moi et je te le rendrais bien, je suis ce que tu as toujours caché sous de faux jour. Je suis le véritable toi. Tes autres régénérations étaient trop jeunes pour le comprendre mais maintenant tu le sais, tu l'as toujours su. Je suis la Haine, celle qui a animé tous tes mouvements. Viens à moi Docteur.

Le Docteur se releva lentement, une fois debout il leva la tête. Ses yeux étaient rouges sang et son expression était horriblement neutre. Ses mouvements étaient froids et calculateurs. Sa voix était presque aussi rauque que la voix de l'ombre.

\- Ne m'appelez plus Docteur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous savez bien pourquoi. Je vous sens à l'intérieur de moi. Je vous sens courir dans mes veines comme un poison.

\- Comme un pouvoir. Tu m'as accepté en toi.

\- En renonçant au nom de Docteur.

\- Je me trompe peut-être mais je ne sens aucun regret en toi. Sinon celui de ne pas m'avoir accepter plus tôt.

Un petit sourire malsain s'étira au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Je voudrais faire tellement de choses.

\- Je sais par quoi nous pourrions commencer.

\- Moi aussi. Je voudrais exterminer toute la galaxie Nord. Ces guerriers me tapent sur les nerfs. Peut-être qu'ensuite je me chargerais de tous les Daleks restant encore quelque part dans l'univers. Je pourrais aussi créer un virus ne tuait que certaines personnes.

\- Docteur ! Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît.

La voix de Clara était désespérée, complètement affolée et apeurée. Le Docteur la regarda alors avec un regard haineux et dément.

\- Arrêtez ça ! Ce n'est pas vous. Je vous connais. Vous ne pourriez jamais dire de telles atrocités. Vous n'êtes pas de ceux-là. Vous les méprisez ceux_là. Vous essayer de les changer.

\- Clara, pauvre inconsciente. Ceux-là comme tu dis ils gagnent, ils restent, ils survivent. Et moi je perds, je perds tout, moi et mon amour, moi et mon espoir. Tout ceux-là avec leur haine il gagne. Deux choses régissent le monde, Clara, le peur et le haine. Je l'ai compris depuis longtemps mais mes régénérations passées étaient trop faibles pour l'accepter.

Son ton était sarcastique et supérieure. Chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche de ce Docteur aux yeux rouges la faisait frémir. Son sourire du coin des lèvres était insupportable tellement plein de vanité et d'arrogance. Mais Clara ne désespérait pas.

\- Le Docteur n'avait pas de rage ou de haine en lui, vous n'êtes pas le Docteur !

\- Tu as raison. Je ne suis plus le Docteur mais par contre si tu crois que le Docteur n'éprouvait aucune colère tu te trompes. Il avait de milliers de raisons pour cela. J'en ais des milliers puisque c'était moi.

\- Non. Vous n'êtes pas le Docteur, mon Docteur est gentil, sympathique, plein d'espoir et de fascination. La seule chose qui vous fascine vous c'est comment vous pourriez détruire l'Univers.

\- Je suis lui. La seule et unique chose qui différencie ton Docteur de moi, c'est que moi j'ai laissé parler la colère que lui à refoulé.

\- Pourquoi mon Docteur aurait-il eu de la colère en lui ? Pourquoi !

Le Docteur s'avança. Il était à présent très proche de Clara. Il lui saisit alors la gorge et la souleva à quelques dizaines de centimètres du sol. Clara se débattait tant bien que mal mais la poigne du Docteur était scellée. Au fur et à mesure que celui-là parlait, Clara renonçait à se dégager de l'étreinte de cet homme qui lui paraissait à présent inconnu mais terriblement familier.

\- J'ai des milliers, des centaines de milliers de raisons de haïr l'Univers. A commencer par toi ! Tu n'es qu'un écho, l'un des échos d'une forme extraordinaire. Et c'est à cause de moi ! Je sais tellement bien que tout ce j'ai finira par disparaître, que maintenant je voyage avec des échos. Ma femme est morte simplement pour me protéger, me prouvant ainsi ma propre faiblesse. Ma meilleure amie s'est faite attaquer par un ange pleureur car elle l'affrontait alors que je n'aie cessé de fuir. Faiblesse ! J'aimais une femme de tout mon cœur tout cela pour l'envoyer dans une autre dimension. Mais elle a quand même réussi à revenir et pour finir c'est à cause de ma bonté que j'ai laissé partir loin de moi avec mon clone. Rose Tyler et un autre Docteur qui n'est pas moi ! Je me suis fait souffrir tout ça parce que mon autre moi était né de la guerre. Ce clone était plein de haine et il a réussi à détruire tout un empire Dalek, là ou moi j'avais eu un mal fou avec un seul de ces monstres. Regarde mon apogée, là où j'ai été le meilleur c'était à la Retraite du Démon. J'ai fait fuir toute une flotte de bataille immense. J'ai éveillé la peur chez des milliers de soldat et tout cela sans une seule goutte de sang. Et devine quoi, ce jour-là, mes actions étaient commandées par la haine et la colère. Je vais aujourd'hui retrouver cette apogée.

\- Non car le sang sera versé.

Le Docteur soupira décidément amusé par la remarque de Clara dont les pieds flottaient toujours au dessus du sol. Il la lâcha alors subitement. Il la regarda comme on regarde un déchet.

\- Espèce d'écho temporelle. Tu te balades dans ma ligne temporelle mais regarde toi, quand je deviens une menace tu n'es même pas fichu de changer mon destin pour me tuer. Tu es pathétique mais je vais te faire une faveur, un privilège, je vais te dévoiler mon plan. Un plan sublime. Je vais tout d'abord annihiler l'Univers tout entier à l'exception du Système Solaire, votre système solaire. Avec le TARDIS cela devrait me prendre une semaine et demi voire deux semaines dans le pire des cas. Ensuite j'irais sur Terre et je ferais de ta planète mon empire. Je ne vais pas m'imposer ce ne serait pas drôle, je vais m'immiscer dans votre histoire petit à petit pour que le jour où j'arrive réellement les humains m'accueilleront comme un dieu. Je choisirais qui doit vivre et qui doit mourir. Les humains me vénéreront. Chaque enfant à naître devra obtenir mon accord. Je serais le chef ultime de la seule forme de vie de la Création.

Son regard était démentiel. Ses paroles étaient froides et en même temps passionnées et amusées par leur horrible sens.

\- Arrêtez ! Docteur vous me faites peur.

Les yeux écarlates du Seigneur du Temps rougeoyaient comme des braises chaudes. Son sourire s'élargissait.

\- Bien, très bien. La peur, Clara, est l'une des deux choses qui régissent la Réalité. Bien que la peur soit puissante, il existe quelque chose d'encore plus puissant ….

\- L'espoir.

* * *

La voix venait, comme tout à l'heure, de nulle part. Elle semblait comme jaillir de nos esprits mais il était évident qu'elle provenait d'autre part. Les yeux du Docteur s'étaient agrandis de stupeur. La voix était douce, pleine de compassion. C'était difficile à décrire mais entendre sa voix avait un effet apaisant. La peur de Clara s'était calmée. La fureur du Docteur diminua une seconde avant d'exploser à nouveau.

\- Qui !?

Cette fois-ci se fut la voix rauque et pleine de rage qui lui répondit.

\- Je te l'avais dit. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans cette vieille épave. Regarde devant toi idiot.

Le Docteur se figea et fixa son regard sur la porte comme s'il aurait voulu voir à travers. Il grogna.

\- Un filtre de perception. Comment est-ce que je n'aie pas pu le voir plus tôt.

Il appliqua alors sa main à plat sur la paroi.

\- Je vais te détruire !

Un second souffle traversa le fin fond du TARDIS, une véritable vague de haine et de colère. Le mur émit un gong et le Docteur sourit de satisfaction. Une ouverture se dessina sur le mur en formant petit à petit un passage, comme une porte. Lorsqu'il regarda à l'intérieur il eut un petit signe de tête admiratif puis disparut dans l'ouverture ainsi formé. Clara se releva péniblement et le suivit. A peine fut-elle entrée qu'elle eut le souffle coupé par la spécificité de la salle.

En effet elle était bien particulière. Quoique son plafond ne soit pas extraordinairement haut cette pièce était imposante. Des centaines de fils de toutes tailles tombaient du plafond un peu partout. La pièce était très grande, on n'en voyait d'ailleurs pas le fond car il était caché par les nombreux fils. Par-ci, par-là on pouvait voir une table de bureau caché sous une couche impressionnante de documents. On apercevait aussi une bibliothèque et même une table de dissection, le tout baigné dans une semi-obscurité bleuâtre car les seules lumières présentes étaient quelques lueurs bleues de sources indéterminées qui brillaient dans un halo de lumière comme des lucioles dans la nuit. Mais le plus impressionnant restait l'immense bocal au milieu de la salle qui constituait la plus grande source de lumière de ce laboratoire.

C'était une sorte de gros tube en verre d'environ trois mètres de haut, peut-être moins de deux mètres de large. Un liquide bleu luminescent, turquoise transparent remplissait le contenant. Dans ce liquide flottait une femme. Ses yeux étaient clos. Ses cheveux roux flottaient et flamboyaient magnifiquement autour de son visage serein. Sa nudité complète ne gênait absolument pas et passait d'ailleurs presque inaperçue. Son visage était en grande partie caché par un masque qui lui permettait sûrement de respirer.

Le Docteur s'approcha du réceptacle, ses pas résonnants dans le silence. Il leva alors tout doucement son bras et apposa sa main sur le verre, immédiatement les paupières de la femme s'ouvrirent révélant de grands yeux bleus clairs. Son regard ne se posa pas un instant sur le Docteur mais vint se fixer sur moi. Devant cette indifférence totale, le Docteur grogna et se retira quelques instants. Clara ne le suivit pas du regard car elle était absorbée par les yeux de la femme. Celle-ci leva alors le bras aussi lentement que le Docteur avant elle et vint poser sa main sur son masque. Elle l'enleva doucement, des bulles s'échappèrent du masque et allèrent se perdre à la surface. Sa bouche formait un sourire sincère et aimable. Il eut le même effet sur Clara que la voix avant cela, tout son stress et sa peur s'évanouirent.

Alors qu la mystérieuse femme devait commencer à manquer d'air, le Docteur arriva en criant, sabre à la main. En le voyant la femme ne bougea absolument pas. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il fracassa le tube dans un bruit de verre cassé et de chute d'eau. Il était légèrement essoufflé et lorsqu'il le regarda de nouveau le tube celui-ci n'était plus que du verre brisé. Au milieu de cette mare d'eau et de ce verre brisé il y avait la femme. Un genou à terre, une main plaquée au sol, le regard braqué sur la tache d'eau sous elle.

\- J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais revenir, Docteur.

En prononçant son nom elle leva les yeux vers lui, son visage était aimable et posé mais tout à coup, sans prévenir, ses yeux bleus clairs devinrent rouges sang comme ceux du Docteur. Elle ferma les yeux et secoua vivement le tête et se frottant les yeux. La voix qui retentit n'était plus la sienne, elle était, comme l'avait été celle du Docteur, devenu plus rauque.

\- N'essaye même pas.

Elle grogna puis rouvrit les yeux. Sans savoir pourquoi Clara fut soulagée de constater que ceux-ci étaient de nouveau bleus. Le Docteur semblait trouver ce petit jeu très amusant.

\- Tu as résisté, idiote. Non à vrai dire ce n'est pas de la bêtise mais plutôt de la faiblesse.

\- Je préfère être faible que finir comme toi.

Et sur ce, elle se leva paisiblement et d'un pas toujours aussi détaché elle se dirigea vers une armoire, ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait et en tira une robe de chambre qu'elle enfila rapidement.

\- Ça va je ne te dérange pas trop ?

\- Non, ça va. Ah si, quelque chose me déplaît. Pourquoi as-tu changé la couleur de tes iris, elles étaient très belles. Celles-ci dégage une aura qui ne me plaît pas du tout.

\- Il n'y a pas que la couleur qui a changé. Je me suis enfin accepter tel que je suis réellement.

Ses pupilles brillèrent une fois encore. Cette lueur dégageait quelque chose car Clara frémit et la femme soupira, comme excédée.

\- Alors j'avais bien senti. Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas pire réveil qu'une vague de colère brûlante. Réveillée par la haine d'un semblable. Cette régénération se cherche encore, elle est en pleine crise, c'est ça ?

Elle s'adressait maintenant à Clara en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Dites, vous ne l'avez pas senti …. comment dire …. bizarre, différent depuis sa dernière régénération ?

\- Si, il était ….moins enjoué, plus triste, il était même carrément sage ce qui est très surprenant pour le Docteur.

\- Saleté.

A ce moment le cœur de Clara manqua un battement car elle vit du coin de l'œil le Docteur se jeter sur la femme, sabre en main, à une vitesse effrayante. Et alors que celui-ci n'était plus qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres de son cou, il fut stoppé par un bruit métallique. Ce n'était pas vraiment le bruit qui l'avait arrêter mais plutôt la lame qui se tenait maintenant entre le sabre du Docteur et le cou de la femme. C'est alors que dans un magnifique mouvement, pour quelqu'un en robe de chambre, elle se dégagea et lit en garde le Docteur, son sabre levé vers lui prêt à l'assaut.

\- Très impressionnant, je n'aie pourtant pas fait beaucoup de bruit.

\- Je ne t'aie pas entendu venir. Je t'ai senti. Certes toute la rage que tu éprouves t'a octroyé une puissance indéniable mais en contre partie tu ne pourras plus jamais me prendre par surprise ou te cacher à mes yeux.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-je me cacher ? Je vais simplement te tuer.

Sur ces mots, le Docteur se jeta sur elle. Il faillit encore une fois lui trancher la tête. Un sourire dément lui barrait le visage. Clara ne reconnaissait même pas une once de l'homme qu'elle avait connu et avec qui elle avait voyagé. La haine qui émanait de lui était supérieur à celle de tout l'empire Dalek, son envie de tuer était aussi grande que la cruauté du Maître à ses débuts. Le Docteur avait sombré plus bas encore que Davros avant lui.

\- Le Docteur ne pourra jamais réussir à me tuer, ne t'inquiète pas Clara.

\- Pourquoi s'inquiéterait-elle ?

\- C'est vrai qu'elle se fiche pas mal de moi, mais c'est pour vous qu'elle pourrait s'inquiéter. Si vous me tuez vous devenez un meurtrier.

\- C'est trop tard.

\- J'aime beaucoup Clara et ne serait-ce que pour épancher ma dette envers elle je me dois de chasser cette rage de toi.

\- La dette que tu as envers moi ?

La femme se retourna vers elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Plus que tu ne le crois.

Le regard de Clara exprimait une immense incompréhension. Elle ancra sa prise sur son sabre et déclama haut et fort.

\- Je te lance un défi.

Le Docteur rit, de ce rire de super méchant de dessin animé.

\- Attention gros malin, je veux que les règles ancestrales du combat à l'épée soient respectées. Tiens c'est marrant, l'épée, le défi, la robe de chambre ça me rappelle quelque chose.

Elle plongea alors sa main dans sa poche puis la ressortit dans un haussement d'épaules.

\- Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé manger un peu.

\- Comment ?

Le Docteur parut un instant décontenancé mais dès que la femme eut de nouveau les yeux sur lui il se reconcentra. Pendant le premier assaut il faillit la toucher au cou. Lors du second il manqua de peu le cœur. Le Docteur voulait en finir et vite. Chacun de ses coups visait un point vital et aurait probablement tué la femme si elle ne les évitait pas tous au dernier moment.

\- Alors comme ça tu as réellement l'intention de me tuer ?

\- Oui, et le plus rapidement possible.

\- Et bien moi pas. Je vais te faire prendre conscience de ton erreur.

\- La seule erreur que j'ai commise jusque là c'est de te laisser en vie.

\- Alors comme ça tu peux me tuer alors que tu es tellement pitoyable et aveugle que tu accepte la Haine en toi.

Le visage du Docteur se crispa de fureur. Maintenant tout son œil était noir excepté une fine bande d'iris rouge incandescent. Tout ce que Clara connaissait de lui l'avait quitté. La tranquillité de la femme n'en paraissait que plus flagrante. Le moindre de ses gestes était posé et gracieux, ce qui rendait encore plus incroyable ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Alors que le Docteur enchaînait les assauts à une vitesse fulgurante, elle parait toutes les feintes, pourtant audacieuses et vives qui lui portait son adversaire. A chaque fois elle les évitait d'une justesse extrême et tout ce que le Seigneur du Temps avait réussi à toucher c'était la longue chevelure de feu. Le Docteur paraissait de plus en plus dément, son sourire frôlant la folie complète. La femme n'attaquait pas et c'est sûrement ce qui l'énervait le plus, elle ne faisait qu'éviter ses coups sans jamais en porter. Mais tout à coup elle porta l'assaut. Leurs lames s'entrecroisèrent, ils finirent collés l'un à l'autre leurs sabres formant une croix pressée contre leurs bustes. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la femme.

\- Je vais te rappeler qui tu es.

* * *

Gallifrey. Arcadia pour être plus précis. Une promenade banale sous les soleils d'été. Le ciel était rouge, rien ne présageait le mauvais temps. Deux femmes, très belles et jeunes, aux traits fins et délicats, marchaient côte à côte en riant, devant elles deux chérubins couraient dans l'herbe écarlate. Malheureusement il était l'heure de rentrer.

\- Ils s'entendent vraiment bien c'est deux-là.

\- Oui, le Maître est toujours content de venir le voir.

\- Les enfants !

Les deux garçons arrivèrent souriants mais soupirants.

\- Maman ! S'il te plaît !

\- Non, ton père va nous attendre.

\- Bon.

Le petit garçon blond tendit alors son poing à son ami qui tapa dedans avec enthousiasme. Puis il sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Docteur tu sais un jour, tu auras besoin de moi et je serais là.

\- Pff …. N'importe quoi, c'est moi qui serait là pour toi.

Leur rire résonna dans les rues insouciantes d'Arcadia.

* * *

Le Docteur paraissait sonné. Clara ne comprit pas pourquoi ils restaient immobiles comme cela, mais ce qui était sûr c'est que quelque chose était arrivé pendant leur silence. Le Docteur était complètement crispé pour la première fois, sa voix tremblait mais non sa fureur.

\- Comment ? Comment est-ce que ….

Elle sourit, un petit sourire malin alors que le Docteur était décontenancé. Elle se dégagea d'un petit bond en arrière. Elle relança un assaut. La pointe de sa lame fut stoppée par le plat de celle du Docteur.

* * *

\- Un !

Un éclair jaillit de la main tendue du Maître et alla directement se loger dans la poitrine de Monseigneur Président.

\- Deux !

Le Docteur regardait, ébahit, la deuxième salve d'éclairs plonger dans le torse du président.

\- Trois !

Pendant quelques secondes le visage du Maître n'était plus qu'un crâne squelettique métallique aux yeux exorbités.

\- Quatre !

Gallifrey commençait déjà à disparaître. Un halo de lumière emportait peu à peu de peuple de Kasterborous. Le Docteur regardait le Maître partir, impuissant. « Docteur tu sais un jour tu auras besoin de moi et là je serais là. » Les paroles de son ami résonnaient dans sa tête.

* * *

Le Docteur grogna et repoussa le sabre de la femme d'un geste plein de rage.

\- Tu croyais me calmer en me montrant ça ! Un ami se faisant tué sous mes yeux à cause de ma faiblesse ! C'est raté.

Elle secoua la tête en soupirant.

\- Je n'aie jamais tenter de te calmer, je n'aie même jamais voulu essayer. Cela n'a jamais été mon objectif. Je voulais te montrer que certaines personnes tiennent à toi et que tu n'as pas le droit de te laisser ronger par la haine. Le Maître a tenu sa promesse envers toi.

Le Docteur chargea tel un taureau furieux beuglant :

\- Ne me parle pas de lui comme si tu le connaissais !

Il suffit d'un pas de côté à la femme pour éviter l'attaque du Docteur qui fut aussi ridicule qu'inutile.

\- Que sais-tu de moi pour dire cela ?

Pour la première fois une once de sévérité traversa son regard azur. Mais bientôt elle fut chassée par le nouveau sourire qui s'installa sur son visage.

\- Je pourrais continuer longtemps avec les sacrifices héroïques mais je veux te montrer quelque chose d'autre.

\- Et si je ne veux pas ?

Il attaqua. Elle para.

* * *

Amy Pond était à l'étage. Rory finissait de faire la vaisselle. Elle marchait le long du couloir. Elle poussa la porte grinçante du fond du couloir.

\- Maman !

\- Chut, chut, j'arrive.

Une petite tête rousse dépassait de la couverture. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient très attentifs. Elle s'assit doucement au bord de son lit. L'enfant émergea alors un peu plus, ses yeux étaient rivés sur sa mère.

\- Tu vas me raconter une histoire dis ?

\- D'accord pour ce soir mais tu dors après.

La petite tête devint alors un buste en pyjama aux yeux aussi grands et aussi plein d'attention qu'un jeune chiot.

\- C'est l'histoire d'un homme, un vieil homme, un très vieil homme, mais qui paraît tellement jeune. Un vieil homme sage qui aurait voulu ne jamais intervenir mais qui ne pouvait pas résister de venir en aide à un enfant qui pleure. Il ne vient pas de notre bonne vieille Terre mais de quelque part d'autre dans le ciel. Il voyage dans l'espace et le temps. Parfois quand on regarde le ciel on peut rêver de voir les étoiles de plus prêt. Je l'ai fait. J'ai voyagé avec cet homme merveilleux. Il m'a montré l'Univers. Cet homme était le plus incroyable que j'ai jamais rencontré. La plupart du temps il était incapable de comprendre les gens alors qu'il décryptait le fonctionnement d'une espèce entière en quelques secondes. Il avait peur de ma fille, enfin ce n'était pas vraiment de la peur mais une crainte de l'amour qu'il lui portait, alors même qu'il était capable de faire fuir une flotte de bataille venu de l'Univers entier simplement avec des mots. Il était magnifique et en même temps tellement fou.

\- Maman, est-ce que tu l'aimais ?

Amelia sourit doucement puis leva les yeux vers son mari qui était depuis quelques minutes déjà sur le pas de la porte.

\- Je me suis longtemps posé la question mais après avoir passer ma vie à l'attendre j'ai compris.

Elle se leva. Rory approcha lentement et l'enlaça doucement posant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Le Docteur était comme un meilleur ami, j'aurais donné ma vie pour lui.

\- Mais ….

\- Mais j'aimais Rory. Je ne aie pas quitté le Docteur. Je suis toujours avec lui par le biais de River et de toute façon je ne le quitterais jamais. C'est ça les amis, je serais toujours là pour lui.

\- La femme qui a attendu.

Rory le lui murmura à l'oreille. En entendant ses mots elle sourit.

\- Maman est-ce qu'un jour je le rencontrais ?

\- Peut-être mais sache que si tu restes gentil, curieux, attentionné et même un peu fou parfois, le Docteur sera toujours avec toi. Et cela même si tu ne le rencontres jamais.

Amy se baissa et déposa un doux baiser sur le front de son fils. Il retira doucement la couverture par dessus lui pendant que ses parents quittaient sa chambre. Il ferma les yeux. La lumière s'éteint.

* * *

Le visage du Docteur était crispé de fureur mais malgré cela le sillon d'une larme miroitaient sur sa joue. Il balaya une fois encore l'air en direction de sa tête. Clara aurait jurer que la femme était allé volontairement moins vite que les autres fois. Supposition confirmée lorsqu'un trait rouge se forma sur sa joue et qu'une goutte de sang perla à son extrémité. Elle regarda son pouce rougeoyant d'un air vague. Elle soupira, encore.

\- Et dire qu'Amy a foi en toi.

\- Tu n'as aucun droit de prononcer son nom !

Il fonça, sabre en avant. Elle évita en se baissant puis se releva rapidement et saisit la gorge du Docteur. Il émit un gémissement pathétique.

\- Tu n'as pas plus que moi le droit de prononcer son nom. Regarde-toi. Son Docteur bien-aimé emprunt à la rage et la colère. Elle refuserait de croire quiconque lui aurait raconter ça. Tu ne sais même pas qui tu es.

Il se dégagea rageusement et redressa le col de son costume.

\- Si je ne le sais pas dis le moi ! Qui suis-je ?

\- Le Docteur n'est pas seulement le dernier des Seigneurs du Temps. Il n'est pas seulement l'homme avec la boite bleue. Il n'est pas seulement le mari de River Song ou l'ami de Jack Harkness. Le Docteur n'est pas seulement l'ennemi de la couronne d'Angleterre ou le prince jamais couronné de celle-ci. Non, il n'est pas seulement ça. Certains l'appellent la Tempête qui approche, d'autre le Sauveur de mondes. Le Docteur ne peut pas se réduire à être la seule chose que les Daleks craignent ou l'homme qui a été enfermé dans la Pandorica et qui en est sorti. Le Docteur c'est bien plus que ça. Le Docteur est l'homme qui n'a que deux cœurs mais qui aime l'Univers entier. C'est l'homme qui n'a jamais d'arme mais qui gagne toutes les batailles. Le Docteur est bien plus qu'un homme. Il est l'homme que l'Univers craignait mais que celui-ci a sauvé. Le Docteur change chaque vie qu'il touche et dans tout l'univers il y a des millions voire des milliards de personnes qui donnent le meilleur d'elles-même chaque jour simplement pour lui rendre honneur. Le Docteur est l'homme qui a sauvé, qui sauve et qui sauvera l'univers et l'univers le lui rend bien.

\- Tu me surestimes.

\- Non. Je ne parlais pas de toi mais du Docteur, homme que tu n'es définitivement plus.

\- Même quand je l'étais, je n'aie pas fait le quart des exploits que tu m'attribues.

\- Ah bon ? Et pourtant, le fils d'Amy va grandir dans ton image. Il va voyager toute sa vie durant, aidant toutes personnes qu'il croisera. Arrivé à 30 ans il deviendra gênant pour certains qui enverront une tueuse expérimentée pour le tuer. Devines quoi ? Il l'a épousé. Ils auront quatre enfants qui grandirent aussi avec les histoires du grand Docteur. Comme je te l'aie dit, il touche toutes les vies et les marque pour des générations.

\- Amelia m'était très proche.

\- Besoin d'un autre exemple.

\- Non ça ira.

\- Dommage.

D'un bond le Docteur fut sur elle et de nouveau elle stoppa sa lame.

* * *

\- Grand-père on y va ! Tu penses bien à coucher les enfants avant 21 heures. On reviendra probablement tard.

\- Oui ma chérie.

La chevelure rousse de Donna Noble disparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Deux petites tignasses oranges firent irruption dans la cuisine et se mirent à tourner autour de la table où était assis Wilfred Noble. Le vieil homme suivait, de son regard bleu-gris ses arrières petits-enfants.

\- Allez papy !

\- Papy !

\- Une autre fois encore !

\- Allez encore !

\- Bon d'accord mais seulement si ….

\- ….vous ne dites rien à Donna ! Votre maman ne doit pas savoir que je vous parle de ça !

Les deux gamins récitaient la phrase comme s'ils l'avaient apprise par cœur. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire en rassurant leur grand-père. Wilfred se leva et sortit de la pièce en prenant un soin particulier à chaque pas. Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé très vite imité par les deux enfants. Ils se placèrent chacun d'un côté du vieil homme, celui-ci se racla la gorge et aplatit ses cheveux blancs.

\- "C'était un samedi matin la journée était partit pour être calme et ensoleillée mais à 8 heures la Terre se mit à trembler. Un puissant tremblement, je m'en souvient comme si c'était hier. J'étais dans la cuisine. Le tremblement de terre à même brisé quelques assiettes. Donna était partit avec lui quelques semaines auparavant. Soudain le tremblement s'arrêta.

Il faisait nuit. A 8 heures, il faisait nuit ! Je suis alors sorti de la maison avec votre mamie, nous n'étions pas seule, plusieurs voisins étaient sortis aussi. Les gens restèrent un moment abasourdis puis peu à peu la panique s'installa. Lorsque l'on regardait dans le ciel on voyait 26 planètes. C'était un spectacle magnifique mais en même temps terrifiant. Nous sommes rentrés et avons attendu. Je peux vous assurer que nous avons bien fait. Dehors c'était le chaos. Et puis il y a eu ces choses, ces aliens. Des sortes de poivrier en métal extraterrestres. La jeune fille blonde appelait ça des Daleks.

Ils se sont mis à tirer des lasers et à tuer tous ceux qui refusaient de les suivre. J'ai enfilé mon bonnet et pris mon fusil de paintball puis je suis sorti. Il ne restait plus qu'un de ces Daleks. Ces choses avaient beau être mortelles, elles n'avaient qu'un seul œil métallique. Je pensais qu'un bon coup de peinture dessus et ils seraient neutralisés. Je ne me suis pas raté. Ma bille de peinture est allé s'écraser juste sur son œil sauf qu'il a fait disparaître la peinture. D'après cette bestiole mon tir constituait un « acte hostile » et je devais être « exterminer ». Mais alors qu'il allait me tirer dessus avec son laser, sa tête (je suppose que c'est sa tête) à explosé. C'était la jeune fille blonde, elle avait détruit le Dalek grâce à un énorme fusil, bien plus gros que le mien en tout cas. Elle disait s'appeler Rose Tyler et être une amie du Docteur donc on l'a invité à venir à la maison. Elle nous demanda s'il y avait des nouvelles de lui ici. Quand nous répondîmes que non elle parut déçue. C'est alors que l'ordinateur se mit à faire des bruits étranges.

L'écran grésillait puis l'image devint nette et je pus voir notre ex-premier ministre : Harriet Jones. Elle semblait appeler quelqu'un. Mlle Tyler s'agita lorsqu'elle la vit. L'écran se divisa alors en quatre parties, sur l'une il y avait la ministre, sur l'autre on voyait un homme qui se présenta comme étant Jack Harkness, sur le troisième on voyait une femme d'âge mûre et un adolescent se présentèrent respectivement comme Sarah Jane Smith et Luke, son fils. Le quatrième écran était toujours brouillé ce qui énervait grandement la ministre, elle disait qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Mlle Tyler s'excitait disant que c'était elle le quatrième contact, mais non n'avions pas de webcam alors elle ne pouvait pas parler avec ses amis.

C'est alors qu'une certaine Martha Jones est arrivée sur le « réseau basse fréquence » comme l'appelait Harriet Jones. Mr Harkness parut surpris et heureux de la voir. La pauvre Rose était totalement abattue. Elle avait l'air jalouse de cette jeunette, Martha, mais ce qui m'inquiétait à ce moment c'était de savoir où était Donna. Enfin je savais où elle était, elle était avec le Docteur mais je ne savais pas où lui il était. Il nous aurait sauvé de tout cela. Heureusement la petite congrégation cherchait à répondre à la même question. Et ils finirent par trouver la réponse : l'appeler. L'appeler avec des milliers de téléphones. Miss Tyler prit son téléphone et appela aussi. Je peux vous dire les enfants que j'ai prié avec eux pour que cela marche.

Et le soulagement que j'ai ressenti lorsque sa tête s'est affichée à l'écran est indicible. Donna était derrière lui. Plus personne ne pensait à Harriet Jones qui venait de mourir. L'humeur générale était à la liesse. Le Docteur est revenu ! Alors qu'il s'adressa à tous les autres. Je vis du chagrin dans ses yeux, je me souviens même exactement ce qu'il a dit « Ils sont tous là », « Sauf Rose » a répondu Donna. Puis Miss Tyler est repartie les chercher. Il me sembla qu'il s'était écoulé des heures avant que la Terre ne se remette à trembler. En un rien de temps nous fûmes revenus dans notre bon vieux système solaire. Beaucoup d'objets étaient tombés mais personne ne s'en préoccupait tellement la joie de revenir chez nous était grande. Le Docteur avait une fois encore sauvé le monde mais son aventure avec Donna se finit ainsi. Depuis ce jour, il ne se passe pas un soir sans que j'aille observer le ciel en sa mémoire."

\- Viens papy on va regarder le ciel avec toi.

\- Allez venez les enfants, on y va.

Pendant que Wilfred réglait le télescope, les enfants étaient plongés dans un grand débat.

\- Moi c'est mon histoire préférée.

\- Non moi je préfère celle avec le Maître. Il est trop drôle.

\- Non, même pas vrai !

\- Si !

\- Les enfants, c'est prêt.

\- Ouais !

Sur ce point là ils étaient d'accord.

\- Mais papy, tu l'as revu un jour le Docteur ?

\- Et le Maître, papy, tu l'as revu le Maître ?

Wilfred respira longuement et ferma les yeux comme pour chercher ses mots. Il regarda le ciel cherchant peut-être de l'aide.

\- Je les revois tous les jours dans vos yeux, dans ceux de Donna. Vous êtes comme eux vous savez, à vous chamaillez pour savoir qui sera le plus fort, le meilleur mais au fond si l'un d'entre vous a un problème, l'autre va l'aider. Et bien le Docteur et le Maître c'est ça. Au final ils se sont protégés mutuellement.

\- Et maman pourquoi elle s'en souvient pas ?

\- D'une manière elle s'en souvient. Tu vois quand elle fait ses grands yeux tristes et qu'elle ne sait même pas pourquoi.

\- Oui ?

\- Et bien c'est exactement le même regard que celui du Docteur quand il est malheureux. Il lui a transmis cette empathie de l'Univers. Chaque jour qu'elle vit elle le vit à fond et ça c'est grâce au Docteur.

\- Papy. Dis le.

\- « Il y a des peuples qui sont libres parce qu'elle était là et sachez qu'à des milliers et des milliers d'années-lumières d'ici il y a des peuples qui chantent en son nom. Et que pendant un instant elle a été la personne la plus importante de tout l'univers. »

\- Ça c'est notre maman !

\- Les enfants venez là. Je veux que vous gardiez toujours cette lueur dans les yeux d'accord ? Cette petite lueur de gentillesse et de simplicité pure. Et s'il vous arrive quand même de vous énervez faites le mais seulement pour les gens que vous aimez et faites très attention à ne pas blesser ceux que vous aimez alors que vous vous énervez justement pour les protéger. C'est comme ça que vous serrez le plus digne de votre mère et du Docteur.

Les deux petits se mirent au garde à vous.

\- Compris.

\- Pas de cruauté.

\- Pas de lâcheté.

\- Et beaucoup d'amour.

\- Pour le Docteur.

\- Et pour maman, qu'elle ne l'ait pas perdu en vain.

* * *

\- Ils sont toujours resté ensemble. Ils sont devenus de grands chercheurs puis d'illustres astronautes. Ils explorent l'espace avec une navette appelée « Le Docteur » Ils sont toujours bons et gentils avec les nouvelles formes de vie qu'ils croisent ce qui donne une bonne image de la race humaine qui servira beaucoup la planète plus tard. Ils étaient connus à travers une bonne partie de l'espace comme étant les « corsaires du feu ». A leur enterrement le cimetière était plein et il n'y avait que très peu d'humains. J'y étais. C'était magnifique. Des peuples qui se faisaient la guerre depuis des millénaires ont décidés de faire une trêve pour ce jour. Des amis, des ennemis, des frères, des inconnus, ils étaient tous là pour eux. Tous respectant leur bonté et leur gentillesse. Tu as fait d'eux ce qu'ils sont devenus et eux ont créé une toute nouvelle génération de voyageur, de pacifistes, d'explorateurs. Des voyageurs qui découvrent le monde non pas pour le contrôler mais simplement pour en admirer la beauté. Tu sais qu'ils ont même un insigne : deux cœurs en flammes entrecroisés sur un grand N pour Noble. Quelle coïncidence, deux cœurs.

\- Comme tu l'as si bien dit j'ai perdu Donna. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que cela fait ? De ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on est obliger d'effacer de la mémoire d'une amie tous ses bons souvenirs ?

\- Oui je le sais, mieux que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

\- Alors comment oses-tu !

\- Comment ? C'est vrai comment ais-je pu oser te montrer que même sans souvenir de toi Donna a quand même donné naissance à deux des plus grands astronautes de tous les temps, voyageant sous tes idéaux et rependant ta parole dans l'univers. Le défendant quitte à y laisser la vie. Comment ais-je pu oser te montrer que grâce à toi maintenant des milliers, peut-être même des millions e voyageurs arborent le drapeau des frères Noble et continuent de transporter leurs idéaux, les tiens, partout où ils vont !

Les yeux du Docteur étaient presque noirs à présent, le rouge de l'iris ne se différenciant presque plus avec le reste de l'œil sombre.

\- Je pourrais te parler de River Song ….

\- Non, assez des histoires sentimentales des parents et leurs enfants.

Il lança de nouveau l'assaut. Leur affrontement prit une nouvelle tournure. Leur combat ressemblait maintenant plus à une danse qu'à un réel duel. Chacun avait comprit comment l'autre fonctionnait. Chacune de leur attaque était parée par l'autre avec une précision extrême. Chacun de leurs mouvements étaient anticipés par l'adversaire. Ce spectacle était spectaculaire. Comme un combat en miroir. Chaque pas que faisait l'un, l'autre le faisait aussi. Clara était là, bras ballants, émerveillée mais horrifiée aussi. Il y avait de quoi, chacun de leur coup aurait pu être le dernier.

\- Encore un peu de nostalgie Seigneur du Temps ?

\- Non merci, cette fois je ne te laisserais pas faire.

L'harmonie, si on peut l'appeler comme ça, qui régnait dans leur combat fut rompue, le Docteur cherchant à éviter tout contact avec la femme. Ce qui ne réussit absolument pas.

* * *

\- Je suis presque déçue de quitter cette planète. J'avais fini par m'y habituer.

\- Ouais, moi aussi, mais on a fait notre temps, il faut qu'on les laisse se débrouiller tout seul maintenant.

Deux personnes étaient assises dans l'ombre d'un cockpit de vaisseau. On distinguait une voix féminine et une autre masculine.

\- Mais s'ils recommencent une nouvelle guerre ….

\- Ais foi en eux. Et comme dirait mon père : le monde est merveilleux, laisse le montrer ses merveilles.

\- Sérieux il a dit ça ?

\- Non mais il pourrait le dire. C'est typiquement son genre de phrase.

\- Mais quand même si ….

\- S'ils recommencent à se massacrer alors on ne peut rien pour eux.

\- Tu penses vraiment ça ?

Un bras féminin apparut de derrière l'un des deux grands dossiers de commandement. Elle pressa un bouton et la lumière se fit.

\- Bien sur que non j'y retournerais un millier de fois, un milliard s'il le faut pour arrêter cette guerre inutile.

On sentait un sourire dans sa voix mais il savait bien qu'elle tiendrait parole.

\- T'inquiètes pas Jimmy, il y aura toujours une place pour toi dans mon vaisseau.

Elle l'attira alors doucement vers elle et l'embrassa. Il répondit à son baiser tendrement.

\- Je ne compte pas te laisser un jour m'abandonner, pas comme ton père.

\- Il ne m'a pas abandonné, jamais, il est toujours là dans mon cœur.

\- Tout à côté de moi, Genny.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau.

* * *

\- Gen ….Genny. Elle est vivante ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle jamais ….

Le Docteur était emprunt à la surprise et à la colère.

\- Elle a décidé de faire une carrière solo.

\- Pas très solo à ce que je vois. Qui est ce garçon ?

\- Et l'instinct paternel ressurgit. Il se nomme Jérémy. Seulement Jérémy. Elle l'appelle Jimmy car il ne faut pas qu'il soit reconnu. C'est le fils d'un empereur et il est porté disparu alors ….

\- Ah, un fils d'empereur. Bien.

Clara sursauta lorsque sa voix rauque et omniprésente résonna de nouveau.

\- Non. Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça.

C'est la voix de la fumée rouge. Elle ne paraissait pas vraiment ravie. Le Docteur s'effondra à genoux au sol.

\- Docteur ! Luttez !

Il se releva doucement. Ses muscles de nouveau tendus par la fureur qui grondait en lui. Ses yeux rouges sang exprimaient le désir ardent de tuer.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter.

\- Ce petit jeu a assez duré.

La voix du Docteur était nouveau grave et pleine de colère. Il se dirigea alors lentement vers Clara. Son intention était évidente mais le pauvre était paralysée par la peur ou par autre chose, il allait la tuer sans aucun remords.

\- Je ne voulais pas en venir là mais Docteur j'ai une dernière histoire à vous raconter.

Celui-ci soupira longuement mais il avait arrêté sa progression.

\- Je n'aie ni le temps, ni l'envie de ….

\- Rose Tyler !

Le Docteur fit volte face, ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur couleur bleu, gris habituelle. Son souffle était subitement devenu court.

\- Rose ….

Un sourire amusé s'étira sur ses lèvres. La femme semblait décidément avoir prévu cette réaction. A peine avait-elle fléchit légèrement ses genoux qu'elle bondissait sur le Docteur. Bien que l'attaque fut vive et rapide elle dégageait une impression de lenteur exagérée. La lame du Docteur tinta lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec celle du Docteur.

* * *

La pièce était sombre. Les rideaux dansaient, encadrant la fenêtre ouverte d'où soufflait une légère brise chaude. C'était une chambre à coucher somme toute assez banale. Mise à part la fenêtre, le miroir et l'armoire, on ne comptait comme décoration que les tables de chevets où reposaient les lampes du même nom. Un grand lit deux places trônait au centre de la pièce. Ses deux places étaient occupés. Une femme aux cheveux blonds était couchée. Un homme aux cheveux ébouriffés la serrait contre lui. Même dans la pénombre il était facile de reconnaître Rose et le Docteur, enfin son clone. Celle-ci soupira.

\- Tu penses encore à lui.

Le ton qu'utilisait John Smith montrait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui posait la question.

\- Oui.

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, posant ses lèvres dans son cou.

\- Il ne reviendra jamais tu sais.

\- Oui.

\- Il te manque ?

\- Oui.

Rose se retourna et le serra dans ses bras. Elle se blottit contre lui et sanglota.

\- C'est juste que quand je te vois …. vous êtes les mêmes …. mais, il y a quelque chose dans ton regard qu'il n'y avait pas dans le sien.

\- J'étais lui Rose et sais-tu la seule chose qui nous a différencié lui et moi ? Lui il t'aimais sans jamais te l'avoir dit alors qu'il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je te le répète. Mais si tu le désires, si tu le demandes je chercherais un moyen de le rejoindre.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible.

\- Si tu me le demandes j'essayerais l'impossible. Si tu préfères être avec lui ….

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte.

\- Si je le préfère à toi !

Elle le gifla et quitta le lit. Il la rattrapa. Elle se pressa de nouveau contre lui. John Smith l'enlaça et l'entoura de la couverture qu'il avait eut le temps de prendre.

\- Ne te considères jamais comme un second choix. Ce jour-là, sur cette plage, j'ai fait mon choix. Avoir une vie mouvementée avec le Docteur tout en sachant que j'allais vieillir et pas lui. Ou alors avoir une vie de tous les jours avec toi.

Elle prit ses mains et les posa sur son ventre rond.

\- J'ai choisi.

Elle l'embrassa. Ses joues étaient humides.

\- J'ai simplement peur pour lui, si jamais il se retrouvait seul.

\- Je sais. L'univers face au Docteur n'est pas certain de pouvoir remporter la bataille. Je sais mieux que quiconque ce que peut faire un Docteur emprunt de haine et de rage. Mais qui mieux que toi pour prouver que l'amour fait des miracles.

\- J'aimerais tant pouvoir l'aider encore une fois, rien qu'une dernière fois en mémoire du bon vieux temps.

\- Tu as exterminé l'Empire Dalek et franchit l'univers par amour. Cela ne te suffit donc pas. Tu as chasser le monstre qui sommeille en lui, ou tout du moins tu l'a renvoyé se coucher. Tu lui as montré que tout le monde peut changer même les pires exterminateurs. Tu lui as réappris la gentillesse, la pitié et la jalousie parfois. Mais par dessus tout, tu l'as aimé, et cela même alors que tu aurais dû le détester.

\- Maintenant il est seul.

\- Il n'est jamais seul. Le Docteur ne peut pas voyager seul.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il a toujours le TARDIS.

Elle sourit et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Viens te coucher.

Elle rit à cette phrase.

\- Quoi !

\- Je suis en train d'imaginer le Docteur me dire d'aller me coucher.

\- Tu veux l'imaginer le répéter.

Elle se recoucha. Il fit le tour du lit et se coucha à ses côtés. Rose se mit à caresser son ventre tout rond.

\- Quand il sera né je lui racontais les histoires du Docteur et de son TARDIS.

\- Ça fera de lui un grand homme.

\- Ou une femme.

\- Oui, ou une femme.

* * *

Le Docteur semblait sous le choc. Ses yeux fixaient le vide. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle.

\- Rose ….

Il tenta de faire un pas mais tomba en avant. La femme le rattrapa. Elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde étonnée par sa réaction et le posa délicatement au sol. Il avait dû s'évanouir car il resta inerte, allongé, la respiration longue. Elle le regarda et sourit d'un air soulagée. Elle se releva. Ses traits redevinrent autoritaires et sérieux. Elle proclama bien fort.

\- Tu as perdu alors meurt maintenant. Clara est trop forte pour toi et tu sais que tu ne m'auras jamais alors meurt. Évanoui toi dans l'air car tu ne ressortiras jamais d'ici.

\- JE VIVRAIS POUR TOUJOURS!

\- TARDIS, s'il te plaît.

La discussion était extraordinaire. Elle parlait haut et fort à quelqu'un que l'on ne pouvait pas voir et la voix, venant comme toujours de partout, lui avait répondu. Le bruit des moteurs retentit plusieurs fois.

\- Salle de contrôle ? Merci Sexy.

La femme resserra son peignoir et jeta le Docteur sur son épaule avec une facilité déconcertante. Puis elle fit un signe de la main indiquant à Clara de la suivre. Le chemin du retour se fit en silence. Leurs pas résonnaient dans le couloir vide. De retour à la salle de commande, un hamac pendait du plafond, mais excepté cela rien ne semblait avoir changé.

\- Merci pour le lit.

Elle alla y déposer le Docteur toujours assommé, étonnement le hamac resta stable. Elle disparut ensuite sous la console de commande et en ressortit avec un petit bocal où s'agitait une fumée rouge. La femme afficha un sourire satisfait et tapota la console.

\- Merci c'est du bon boulot. Clara attend moi là j'ai quelque chose à faire. Ce ne sera pas long ne t'inquiète pas. Tu devrais en profiter pour te détendre un peu.

Sur ces mots elle disparut dans les couloirs du TARDIS. Clara resta un moment immobile puis alla s'asseoir dans un coin et très vite tomba assoupie. Elle fut réveillée par le grognement du TARDIS qui décollait. Elle avait à peine eut le temps de fermer les yeux.

* * *

Et alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir le Docteur virevolter de nouveau autour de la console comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, un mauvais rêve, mais non. Il était encore allongé dans le hamac. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

\- Il a bien besoin de se reposer. J'ai créer autour de lui une légère distorsion temporelle. Une heure pour nous équivaut à deux heures pour lui. Cela ne serait jamais de trop.

La femme se tenait à présent près de la console. Clara sursauta car elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver. En voyant son regard tout de même inquiet, elle dit avec un sourire.

\- Il ira bien, il fait juste qu'il dorme encore un peu.

Clara se releva tant bien que mal. Alors qu'elle allait tomber, la femme la rattrapa. Clara fut à peine surprise de la voir, elle qui, quelques secondes plutôt était à presque trois mètres d'elle. Elle fut encore moins étonnée de constater la force de la femme qui la porta sans même broncher.

\- Tu devrais dormir aussi.

Elle commença à monter les marches qui menaient au reste du vaisseau. Clara essayait de se réveiller mais chacun de ses muscles ne voulaient qu'une chose : dormir. Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait d'épuisant pendant cette journée mais elle était lessivée, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. La fumée l'avait vidé de toute son énergie.

\- Où va-t-on ?

\- Je t'emmène dans une chambre du TARDIS. Tu as affronté la haine du Docteur, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tu allais pouvoir faire un marathon ensuite, non ?

Son sourire était toujours aussi aimable, amusé par la lutte vaine de Clara contre le sommeil. La chambre était bien plus près que ce que Clara avait imaginé et ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'une chambre du TARDIS. La pénombre y régnait. Le papier peint semblait blanc-gris. La pièce était assez grande pour une armoire en bois banale, une table de chevet et une lampe tout aussi sobre. Le lit qui siégeait contre le mur parut à Clara des plus attirants et à peine fut-elle enveloppée dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce et les draps qu'elle s'endormit. A présent le TARDIS était absolument silencieux. Seuls les pas de la femme qui s'éloignaient et les petits bruits des machines prouvaient qu'ils y avaient encore de la vie à bord. Quelques fois on entendait le Docteur respirer un peu plus fort, puis tout redevenait silencieux. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître c'était le bruit qui renforçait le silence car quand celui-ci commençait à s'installer et à se faire oublier un petit bruit nous rappelait le calme ambiant qui régnait. La femme s'était perchée loin au dessus de la console. Elle hochait la tête et souriait. On avait l'impression qu'elle était en pleine discussion mais que l'on entendait ni ce qu'on lui disait, ni ce qu'elle répondait.

A un moment le Docteur se mit à se débattre dans son sommeil et à respirer comme un buffle. Dans les yeux de la femme une petite lueur dorée courra le long de son iris et le Docteur se calma aussi subitement qu'il s'était agité. Elle sourit, un petit sourire le même que celui de la mère qui regarde son enfant turbulent endormi calmement. Le TARDIS était paisible et reposé. Mais cela ne pouvait évidement pas durer.

Ce petit moment de repos et de plénitude dura tout de même presque deux jours soit quatre pour le Docteur. Un matin, ce qui est difficile à définir dans le TARDIS mais disons cela, un matin alors que tout paraissait immobile, la femme ouvrit subitement les yeux. Elle avait senti que la distorsion temporelle entourant le Docteur venait de voler en éclat, ce qui ne se voyait pas mais elle était parvenu à le sentir tout de même. Et si la distorsion était brisée cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Le Docteur était réveillé. Il l'était seulement dieu seul sait pourquoi il restait là allongé, sans bouger. La femme comprit immédiatement pourquoi. Il voulait réfléchir. Quel est le meilleur moyen de réfléchir sans que quiconque viennent vous déranger ? Leur faire croire que vous dormez. Elle pouvait voir clairement en lui. Ce qu'il souhaitait c'est faire le point, repenser à tout ce qui c'était passé et faire le point.

Il fallait lui laisser 5 minutes pas plus après cela il se mettra à trop cogiter ou pire, à tourner en rond. Mais elle n'eut pas la peine de l'interrompre car 5 minutes plus tard Clara débarqua.

\- Tu sais où sont mes affaires ?

Le Docteur se leva alors rapidement, ce qui le fit immanquablement chuter de son hamac. Cela dit il se releva sans encombre. Sa première réaction fut de regarder Clara avec surprise car celle-ci avait les cheveux en bataille et tenait autour d'elle une couverture blanche. Alors que le Docteur parut prêt à prendre la parole ce fut la voix de la femme qui résonna du haut du TARDIS.

\- Je les ais lavées et séchées. Elles n'attendent plus que toi.

Ils la virent alors perchée dans les câbles du TARDIS, mystère de savoir comment elle était arrivée jusque là-bas. Elle s'élança alors dans le vide. Clara retint un cri, le Docteur n'eut même pas le temps de bouger. Ils furent vite rassurés, abasourdis mais rassurés. Alors qu'elle tombait du plafond, elle s'accrocha à quelques fils dans sa chute. Elle volait dans les airs prenant les câbles pour des lianes. Elle semblait étrangement à l'aise et atterrit doucement et gracieusement. Clara était stupéfaite, le Docteur aussi mais il essayait, plutôt mal, de la cacher. La femme avait quitté son peignoir pour un pantalon en toile style militaire kaki et un T-shirt noir presque moulant.

\- Ça te va mieux que la robe de chambre.

\- Je sais.

Elle adressa un clin d'œil charmeur à Clara, puis se rapprocha du Docteur. Tout en l'examinant de haut en bas elle ne cessait de parler.

\- Doc' tu vas mieux ? Poignets, ok. Tu as bien récupéré. Épaule, ok. Tu as quand même dormi deux jours. Jambes, ok. C'est bon je ne le sens plus du tout. Œil, ok. J'ai quand même bien cru que tu n'allais jamais la chasser. Menton, bouche, ok.

Le Docteur la repoussa gentiment. On voyait qu'il cherchait ses mots, qu'il aurait voulu poser milles questions mais à ce moment précis le seul qui sortit de sa bouche fut :

\- Comment ?

En voyant que la femme était maintenant apte à l'écouter sa langue se dénoua.

\- Comment as-tu su ce qui m'arrivait ? Comment savais-tu comme vaincre cette chose ? Comment as-tu pu me montrer tout cela ? Comment pouvais-tu connaître mes souvenirs ? Et surtout comment se fait-ce que tu étais dans mon TARDIS dans une pièce que je ne connaissais même pas ?

\- Oh là. Stop, stop. Ça fait beaucoup trop de questions.

Malgré tout elle paraissait très amusée de cette rafale de questions. Elle prit soin de donner ses réponses au compte-goutte prenant juste le temps nécessaire pour poser chaque mot et préserver son suspense.

\- Toutes tes questions sont liées, par où pourrais-je commencer …. Premièrement je connaissais cette chose autant que toi, alors je ne suis pas la mieux placer pour t'en parler …. En fait si je suis la personne la mieux placée pour t'en parler mais bon.

C'était bien une des premières fois que Clara voyait le Docteur si perdu et n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui se passait.

\- Comment ça autant que moi ?

\- Autant que toi. J'ai le même nombre d'informations que toi à ce sujet. Je comprends cette chose autant que toi tu la comprends.

\- C'est à dire vraiment pas beaucoup.

\- Exactement.

\- Vous avez dit que toutes les questions du Docteur étaient liées. Qu'entends-tu pas « liées » ?

\- Attention Docteur, la jeune fille impossible se met à poser de meilleures questions que vous.

Elle semblait une fois encore trouver la situation très amusante alors que le Docteur, lui, semblait de plus en plus emprunt à une réflexion intérieur intense. Mais Clara reprenait déjà ses questions.

\- Le tube dans lequel tu étais ….ça faisait longtemps ?

\- Oh oui très longtemps. Plus longtemps que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

\- Alors tu es restée bloquer dans cette pièce des années ?

\- Non. Je n'étais pas prisonnière. C'est …. ma chambre.

Clara était perturbée par cette réponse tandis que le Docteur continuait de se gratter la tête. Mais la jeune terrienne n'en démordait pas de ses questions.

\- Tu es restée très longtemps dans ce tube mais tu as bien été quelque part avant ? Tu n'es pas née dedans, si ?

\- C'est une question complexe car oui j'ai eu une vie avant mais ce corps-ci est né dans cette salle lugubre au fond du TARDIS. Mais en même temps, je ne suis plus celui que j'étais avant alors ….

\- Celui ?

\- Celui ou celle, qu'elle importance ? Brun ou roux, qu'elle importance ?

Le Docteur leva subitement la tête et fixa la femme. Ses yeux écarquillés étaient perçants. Il semblait avoir compris quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait admettre.

\- Tu connais mes souvenirs. Tu parles avec le TARDIS. Tu as protéger Clara …. mais tu connais des choses que je n'aie jamais vu, ni imaginé. Tu as résisté à la chose. Tu oses te battre sans ….

Le Docteur était désemparé. Sa voix se fit suppliante.

\- Tu ne peux pas être ….

La femme semblait compatir à son combat intérieur. Sa voix était calme et posée.

\- Et pourtant.

Le contraste avec l'agitation du Docteur n'en fut que plus flagrant.

\- Non ! Tout concorde. Mais c'est impossible ….je veux dire ….enfin ….non ! On ne peut pas ….c'est ….non mais quand même ….non.

\- Un problème avec vous-même Docteur ?

Ce dernier se jeta comme une furie sur elle. Il la saisit comme il put par le T-shirt. Ses yeux étaient déments, sa voix aussi.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Cette éternelle question. Qui suis-je ? Et toi, qui es-tu ?

\- Je suis le Docteur.

\- Mais encore ….

\- Ce n'est pas important.

\- Alors pourquoi me demandes-tu qui je suis si toi tu ne veux pas répondre.

\- Arrêtez vous deux. On dirait une vieille personne un peu folle qui parle toute seule.

Ils sourirent d'un air malicieux comme si tout deux étaient connectés par une force qui les dépassaient.

\- Je vais vous raconter mon histoire. Enfin une partie de mon histoire. Je ne sais même plus comment, ni quand ça à commencé. Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'était il y a très longtemps, suite à une longue série d'actions plus grave les unes que les autres. Mon existence a eu plusieurs commencements. Par lequel voulez-vous que je commence ?

\- Le tout premier.

\- Le tout premier …. C'était il y a si longtemps, bien loin d'ici. A cette époque ma planète était en paix. Elle était à son apogée. Le culte de Skaro n'avait même pas encore débuté. Arcadia n'était pas tombée. C'était une magnifique planète rouge. Un matin de beau temps, les soleils venaient de se lever. Mon cri résonna dans la ville encore endormie. J'étais né. Je peux vous raconter toute mon enfance avec précision car j'y ais moi-même assisté.

\- Comment ?

\- Mon corps est resté enfermer ici pendant des millénaires et même plus. Avec toute la puissance du TARDIS pour projeter mon esprit à travers le temps et l'espace. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'allais rester là à rien faire. J'ai voyagé partout et tout le temps, à travers les dimensions et les verrous temporels. J'ai regarder un univers naître et un autre mourir. J'ai vécu avant le temps. J'ai aider la construction de la première ville de Gallifrey. J'ai dansé dans les ténèbres de l'esprit de Shakespeare. J'ai vu un Dalek triste et une humaine traversant les dimensions par amour. Je l'ai aimé en retour. Seul toi et moi Docteur pouvons comprendre ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on doit abandonner son amour à un autre monde. Ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'elle est tout près de nous mais qu'on ne la verra plus jamais alors qu'elle avait choisi la mort et la danger pour être avec toi au lieu de la paix avec sa famille et lorsque après l'avoir enfin retrouvé on doit encore la laisser aux bras d'un autre. Seul toi et moi savons la douleur d'un amour voué à dépérir dans le temps.

\- Tu ne peux pas ….

Une larme silencieuse coulait le long de la joue du Docteur. Ses yeux étaient rouges mais cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec le rouge de la chose. C'était simplement les yeux rouges d'un homme triste. Malgré les traits impassible de la femme on sentait comme une aura de tristesse autour d'elle. Elle s'approcha du Docteur. Lorsqu'elle l'enserra dans ses bras il ne broncha pas. Un instant on aurait pu croire que le TARDIS elle-même soupirait.

\- Je te comprends.

Le Docteur l'enlaça aussi. Son étreinte était puissante, comme s'il craignait que la femme ne se sauve. Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, en silence, un silence plein de paroles cachées. La femme soupira longuement, elle paraissait avoir une discussion importante avec elle-même.

\- C'était en 2010, année humaine, un samedi. L'histoire a commencé à 8 heures. C'était les Daleks mais je n'en savais encore rien. Après un détour à la Proclamation de l'Ombre et grâce à une petite bande de terriens formidables, j'atterris sur Terre. Mon Dieu il est impossible de décrire à quel point je fus heureux lorsque je vis la silhouette de Rose. Mais bon tu me comprends. Je ne sentis même pas le rayon Dalek, j'étais tellement heureux de la revoir. Mais malheureusement la régénération n'attend pas. Pendant qu'on se régénérait, on se séparait. Tu es resté et je suis partis. Le TARDIS canalisa le surplus d'énergie régénératrice et la stocka dans le laboratoire d'en-bas. Le TARDIS me recréa un corps grâce à l'énergie du vortex temporel et de l'énergie de régénération. Cela mit du temps, beaucoup de temps. C'est pour ça que le TARDIS a créé une distorsion temporelle sur la pièce, dix ans passées dans cette pièce valent une minute ici. J'ai transporté mon esprit car rester dans cette pièce est monotone. J'ai voyagé partout et appris beaucoup de choses au fil des ans. J'ai continuer à te surveiller du coin de l'œil, prête à intervenir au cas où mais tu t'en es vaillamment sorti jusqu'au jour de mon réveil. J'avais pressenti toute cette tristesse en toi et je me faisais donc plus vigilante à tes changements mais je savais que cela allait finir par arriver. Je peux t'assurer qu'être réveillé par la haine n'est pas la meilleure façon de partir du bon pied. Je m'étais préparée à notre affrontement, tout était pensé et réfléchit dans les moindres détails. Et puis voilà !

Elle écarta les bras tout sourire. La joie était elle-aussi revenue sur le visage du Docteur.

\- Finalement Docteur vous n'avez jamais fait confiance à autre que vous. La seule personne à laquelle vous pouvez accorder une confiance presque entière, c'est vous-même.

\- Non. Je te fais confiance aussi.

\- C'est bien ce que je viens de dire.

Clara se rappela à eux car ils l'avaient au final presque oublié.

\- Excusez-moi mais je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir tout compris.

La femme s'approcha lentement de Clara, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- En clair ….

Elle effectua une longue révérence puis remonta l'air malicieux.

\- ….Bonjour je suis le Docteur, à votre service.

Clara eut comme un arrêt sur image pendant quelques secondes.

\- Mais ….vous …. enfin …. je veux dire …. vous êtes une femme.

\- Oui et rousse en plus de cela. Ce qui veut dire que statistiquement, Docteur, vous avez autant de chance d'être roux que d'être une femme.

\- La barbe.

\- On s'y habitue vite, ne vous en faite pas.

\- Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter sur ce plan-ci. De toute façon je ne me régénérerais plus maintenant …. Treize vies, je suis déjà en surplus.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille cette phrase que Clara ne put entendre.

\- Comme je vous l'ais dit plus tôt, le Docteur est bien plus qu'un Seigneur du Temps.

Puis elle reprit tout haut en s'éloignant.

\- C'est pas tout mais il me reste beaucoup de voyages à faire alors salut !

Alors qu'elle disparut en une fraction de seconde, Clara resta bouche-bée.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Tout est possible pour la femme Docteur mi-Seigneur du Temps, mi-TARDIS.

Le Docteur retourna souriant aux commandes du TARDIS, plus avide que jamais de voyager.


End file.
